Paracelsus (Swordmaster 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Out With the Intangible At this library on the outskirts of town, all was quiet and peaceful. Paracelsus What do you want now? And keep it down, unless you want the librarian to shush you again. Paracelsus That argument this afternoon? It was no argument, just a little debate. Paracelsus It was Shekinah's fault. She lost her cool... Couldn't be direct or specific. Paracelsus I was being perfectly reasonable, after all. I refuse to waste time on the illogical. Paracelsus Did you come here to lecture me? Even though I didn't do anything wrong? Paracelsus Oh, you didn't? Why are you here, then? Paracelsus You were... worried about me? Paracelsus Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have time to waste worrying about stupid things like that. I'm too busy with my research. Paracelsus So I'm really, really sorry you had to waste your time, but... Paracelsus Keep talking, and you'll actually get thrown out. Got it? It seemed she was unwilling to listen, and so a dejected commander was ready to leave... Paracelsus Oh, um... Paracelsus You actually cared about me, and so... I want to th-thank... Paracelsus I mean, sorry for making you worry. She stammered out, without looking up. It wasn't the most elegant statement, but the sentiment came through. Episode 2: Emotions Are Too Vague Several days later, at the library... Paracelsus What do you want now? Is it to chide me for that squabble I had with Littu? Paracelsus I've already told you, I'm only saying what I think is right. Paracelsus Fine, fine. We shouldn't talk in the library, let's step out. So they decided to talk it over in a nearby square. Paracelsus You're a real worrier, you know that? I have little arguments like that every day. Paracelsus You don't need to ask me if I'm okay after each and every single one. ---- Question 1=''"You don't care if nobody likes you?"'' Paracelsus So you want me to say things I don't believe, just to make people like me? Is that it? |-|Question 2=''"Try to see their point of view."'' Paracelsus Oh, I do...but only if it's logical. |-|Question 3=''"Being right all the time can get boring."'' Paracelsus So you're saying I should just agree, even if they're wrong? ---- Paracelsus I'm disappointed in you. I expect talk about vague nonsense like "feelings" from the others, but not you. Paracelsus I'm just saying it's meaningless to talk about things without specificity, or a point. Paracelsus What? Aren't I lonely? Paracelsus ... Paracelsus "Loneliness" is exactly what I'm talking about. That emotion is so... vague. Paracelsus But you're the first person to try and reason with me like that. Paracelsus'''I agree, you don't need to push your opinion onto others and hurt them. Still... '''Paracelsus I just can't do it. If it isn't right, I can't let it slide. Paracelsus Just accept that this is who I am. A born researcher... stubborn, even. Paracelsus If we're done here, I'm going back to the library... Despite what she said, she seemed very sad as she walked away. Episode 2: Accept Dagger Several days later, in the square near the library... Paracelsus You again. I figured you'd be showing up about now. Paracelsus You came today to scold me about arguing with the others... no, you're here because you're worried about me again, aren't you? Paracelsus You're saying I've changed, just a touch? Paracelsus You think I was trying to listen to what the others had to say? Paracelsus ... Paracelsus I thought a lot about what you said to me. Paracelsus I'd always focused on my research, and believed that tireless pursuit of knowledge would lead to self-improvement. Paracelsus To be honest, I looked down on those who didn't understand my research. I thought they weren't worth my time. Paracelsus I saw them as feeble-minded morons, who could only talk about illogical and vague things like "people's feelings." Paracelsus But even researchers have emotions. A desire to learn is still just a vague emotion, in the end. Paracelsus Even the laws of the universe are no exception. Some are constant, while others constantly change. Paracelsus The point is, I've started to think that the true essence of research... is accepting and utilizing attitudes and feelings. ---- Question 1=''"Sorry, what?"'' Paracelsus I realize it's a little complex, but what I'm saying is... |-|Question 2=''"Could you simplify that for me?"'' Paracelsus I thought you were smart enough to understand that...but in short... |-|Question 3=''"So, you're saying..."'' Paracelsus Okay, so what I'm trying to say is... ---- Paracelsus To sum up, what I want to say is... Paracelsus Th-th-th... thank... Paracelsus I-I'm grateful to you, that's it! Paracelsus For being so friendly to me, even when the others didn't like me at all... Paracelsus For picking up on my mood, that I was "feeling" lonely... Paracelsus It might not be much, but it meant a lot to me. It made me feel... Paracelsus A little better. There was a newfound gentleness emanating from her eyes. It seemed as if, at that very moment, something changed within her. Paracelsus With further research, this emotion could become a new skill. And I could call it... "Accept Dagger." It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Paracelsus I gotta get going, I've got a new subject for my research. With that, she stood up and started walking back to the library. Paracelsus Oh, and one more thing... Paracelsus Th-thank you. I'm very grateful. Honestly, I am. It was only said over her shoulder, but it was the first time she had genuinely thanked someone. Several days later... Paracelsus Y-You? What're you doing here? Paracelsus It's not what you think! This isn't my new subject for research! What Paracelsus had in her hands were documents and materials on romance. Paracelsus This isn't what you think! Really! Seeing her desperately try to explain herself, cheeks bright red... was strangely cute. Category:Character Quest